The present invention is related to the field of toy construction elements.
Low profile toy construction elements are known that connect to like elements by interlocking fingered edges of the elements. Examples of such toy construction elements can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,874,341 and 4,731,041. A disadvantage of using such connectors is the difficulty of assembly and possiblity of breakage. A further disadvantage is that the fingers on these elements are very difficult to mold due to very small undercuts on each finger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,041 also employs centrally located face-to-face connectors for the low profile elements. However, the face-to-face connectors of U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,041 merely stack the elements resulting in a limitation on the number of arrangements and a non-elegant assembly.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a low profile toy construction element that does not connect through fingered edges and does not have face-to-face connectors which merely stack the elements.
Low profile toy construction elements have end and side portions with face-to-face connectors which connect the elements end-to-side while maintaining the low profile of the elements.
Optionally, the low profile toy construction elements have at least one hinge.
Optionally, the toy construction elements are formed of plastic and the face-to-face connectors are snap-fit connectors.
Advantageously, a toy construction element according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention satisfies the need for a number of arrangements on assembly and an elegant assembly.